For any given driving operation of, e.g., a mass market passenger vehicle, numerous external and/or internal condition changes may render the operation difficult or unachievable. An autonomous vehicle, or a vehicle which may be operated in an autonomous or a semi-autonomous mode, must include the virtual driver and controls systems that incorporate automated mitigation operations for such changing conditions, to enable the virtual driver to safeguard the operations of the vehicle. Furthermore, it may be possible for the virtual driver and controls systems of an autonomous vehicle to have access to a relatively wider variety of vehicle systems, and/or an increased number of components of vehicle systems, than those typically available to a manual operator of a vehicle. Accordingly, providing mitigation operations through virtual driver and controls systems of an autonomous vehicle, including operations outside of the typical range of controls for manual operation in mass market passenger vehicles, would be desirable.